【 El Diablo Crédulo 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 3.2 】Creyendo ciegamente en las palabras del carismático sujeto como si este hubiese sido su amigo de toda la vida, Aspros cometió un gravísimo error.


T**ERCER** S**IGNO**

_\- parte 2 -_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**S**ummary **G**eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Zodiaco Negro_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Muerte y tortura de personajes. | Posible OOC. | Temas fuertes.

**N**otas:

Aquí tienen a Aspros. Wow... siendo honesta me alegra que esta saga esté avanzando. Los símbolos me siguen quedando chuecos (creo que ya se me fueron las esperanzas de hacerlos bien jaja) pero me mantengo optimisma en que las historias no están tan de pena jaja.

Prepárense para llorar.

¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta mini-saga de fics sin finales felices.

* * *

**NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**III . II**

_**E**l **D**iablo **C**rédulo_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Cuando tan solo tenía un par de meses de nacido, el niño fue arrancado vilmente de los brazos de su madre quien no pudo correr más rápido que un auto después de que el secuestrador se adentrase junto al bebé y el conductor acelerase.

Cuando el niño tuvo 3 años, fue vendido y vendido sexualmente a todos los hombres y mujeres que quisieran tenerlo por un par de horas o días. Sobreviviendo casi milagrosamente varios años con esa misma rutina infernal.

Cuando cumplió los 13 años, iba a ser enviado a Vietnam en un contenedor de carga que sería transportado en barco, sin embargo la policía griega pudo hacerse con dicho contenedor y con los maleantes que manejaban el trágico infantil.

Hasta que cumplió 17 y se le dio un nombre, Aspros comprendió que el infierno del que había salido no debía ser la vida de nadie más. Así que a diferencia de muchos otros como él, que pudieron haberse rendido ante el dolor o la locura y causar daño a sus semejantes debido a los diversos trastornos que aquella miseria le dejó, él mismo se internó un hospital donde recibió terapia para superar las posteriores pesadillas que sufriría por el resto de su existencia.

Cuando cumplió 40 años, un extraño logró contactarse con él mientras trabajaba como cargador de sacos de azúcar. Resulta que el dicho hombre de atuendo elegante, afirmaba conocer a un sujeto idéntico a él, dos años menor.

Incluso le mostró fotografías.

El extraño le dijo a Aspros, que por casualidad, en una rueda de prensa que se trasmitió en el estado en cuestión, mientras se hablaba de la importancia de cuidar a los niños, lo encontró y por alguna razón cósmica el destino los había hecho encontrarse.

Por otro lado, este tipo, Defteros Venizelos, que se parecía él, era malvado hasta el último de sus huesos. Él, su esposa y el amante de esta, planeaban adentrarse en el mercado negro donde se vendía y compraba a infantes.

Creyendo ciegamente en las palabras del carismático sujeto como si este hubiese sido su amigo de toda la vida, Aspros se vistió como el hombre al que se "parecía" y fue hasta el hotel donde la mujer y el amante se encontrarían dando inicio a un siniestro plan que, Aspros pensaba, será un acto de justicia.

En nombre de todos los dioses, Aspros los apuñaló con un cuchillo sin piedad y con las manos enguantadas; pues el arma estaba impresa con las huellas del otro malnacido. Una vez terminado dejó el arma, los cadáveres y salió de la escena del crimen esperando a que el malhechor fuese juzgado…

Y así fue; el tipo llamado Defteros fue juzgado, pero no por los motivos que Aspros creía sino sólo por el asesinato.

Sólo-por-el-asesinato.

Cuando supo que el mismo hombre que lo llamó fue el mismo que había fungido como el "abogado" de Defteros, Aspros confrontó al sujeto exigiendo explicaciones. Esa noche recibió un disparo al abdomen; más tarde, desangrándose en el suelo, escuchó la verdad.

Defteros Venizelos era inocente de lo que Aspros lo acusaba ciegamente, la mujer en cuestión había cometido el error de meterse con el abogado y el otro amante y como venganza hacia los tres, lo usó a él para encerrar a Defteros por muchos años en la cárcel; arruinando así su vida.

Muriéndose sobre el piso, Aspros juró que se vengaría.

El abogado se retiró de la escena creyendo que él moriría, para la mala suerte de éste, eso no fue así.

Al menos no del todo.

La mitad bondadosa de Aspros fue consumida por las ansias de venganza y la furia que creció al maldecirse por ser tan ingenuo, así que una vez recuperado de sus heridas, el hombre siguió muy de cerca los pasos el abogado que se las ingenió para hacerse con parte de la fortuna de Defteros Venizelos.

Tardó mucho, pero Aspros se hizo de aliados (antiguos conocidos de sus días más oscuros) que pudiesen inculpar al abogado por diversos tratos sucios con maleantes, equilibrando un poco así el cosmos haciendo que el tipo fuese arrastrado del mismo modo que pasó con Defteros.

Aspros había logrado usar a testigos y la fuerza de las leyes para hacerlo caer, sin embargo éste hombre pudo fugarse de la cárcel diez años después de haber sido encerrado. Del mismo modo, Aspros intentó seguirle la pista hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que el abogado iría a buscar a un supuesto culpable.

Defteros.

Cuando llegó al restaurante que el ex hombre de negocios había logrado abrir con su duro trabajo, Aspros caminó entre cadáveres para encontrar a dos hombres forcejeando con una pistola. No se lo pensó mucho para mandar a volar al abogado con una patada.

Ninguno era joven pero todos ahí tenían demasiada furia acumulada para ejercer mucho dolor sobre otros.

Cuando Aspros y Defteros se vieron las caras y se paralizaron en sus sitios debido al indudable parecido, el abogado se rio de ambos diciendo que hace años había logrado comprobar, por medio de sangre e investigaciones, que ambos eran hermanos. Qué Aspros había sido secuestrado cuando era apenas un bebé y los padres de Defteros jamás le dijeron nada al respecto.

No conforme con mandar a Defteros a prisión por 22 años y dispararle a Aspros cuando éste lo confrontó, el abogado declaró dichoso que no le molestaría morir o ir de nuevo a prisión con tal de saber que pudo arruinarles las vidas a ambos.

La cordura se fue para las dos víctimas, Aspros reaccionó primero yendo por un cuchillo a la cocina, cuando volvió Defteros pudo someter al abogado para que Aspros pudiese cortarle la lengua. Luego lo amarraron a una silla y acumulando todo el odio, la indignación, el dolor y la tristeza, fueron capaces de cortar, machacar, torcer y quemar a quien tanto detestaban.

Casi al amanecer, Aspros le dijo a Defteros que si quería tomar venganza contra él también no dudase en hacerlo. Le tendió el cuchillo ensangrentado y esperó, sin embargo Defteros rechazó esa oferta pues después de enfriar su cabeza un poco, meditó en que no era necesario que se vengase por nada.

Ya lo había hecho.

De entre las ropas y pedazos de carne, Aspros tomó la bomba temporal que el abogado había traído consigo en caso de ser asesinado y se la mostró a Defteros pidiéndole que saliese de ahí; éste negó con la cabeza, así que cuando la bomba detonó, lo último que el otro vio fueron los ojos azules de su hermano.

Su sangre.

Desde entonces, nadie debe acercarse a esas ruinas; nadie debe perturbarlos otra vez.

Ellos ya no tenían piedad de nadie.

Quizás en el fondo ambos sólo querían dejar de ser heridos. Querían ser dejados en paz.

Por eso ambos vagarían juntos hasta el gran día del juicio.

**—FIN**—

* * *

_Recuerden que si desean votar por el siguiente Santo que quieran ver destruido, ¡síganme en mi página para que puedan elegirlo!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo relato!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD

* * *

**NOTA EXTRA:**

En mi página dedicada a _Saint Seiya _voy a publicar las descripciones de cada uno de los personajes en su "_estilo fantasma_". Soy un asco dibujando así que les pido disculpas en ese sentido jeje.

El símbolo de esta portada lo diseñé yo.

Algo deforme, pero iré mejorando (o eso creo) jaja. :D


End file.
